On ne pactise pas avec le diable
by Billie Jane
Summary: La malchance a voulu que Kol croise la route de Katherine alors que celle-ci fuyait Mystic falls. Pour sauver sa peau, elle essaie de marchander et pose même une condition qu'elle pense que l'originel ne lui accordera jamais... et pourtant, il accepte. Bienvenue en enfer ! Kol/Katherine
1. Chapter 1

**On ne pactise pas avec le diable**

_Résumé_ : La malchance a voulu que Kol croise la route de Katherine alors que celle-ci fuyait Mystic falls. Pour sauver sa peau, elle essaie de marchander et pose même une condition qu'elle pense que l'originel ne lui accordera jamais... et pourtant, il accepte. Bienvenue en enfer.

_Couple_ : Il me semble avoir eu l'honneur d'inaugurer un Kol/Bonnie français ici, j'ai donc le plaisir d'inaugurer un Kol/Katherine

_Rating_ : T, je dirais. Je ne suis pas encore certaine.

_Je sais que le Kennett est particulièrement apprécié mais comme ce n'est pas ce qui manque, je propose de l'inédit, même si ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Moi je suis certaine que le tempérament de Katherine promet de faire des étincelles avec celui de Kol. C'est un couple pas assez exploité à mon goût et j'ose espérer que certains, plutôt réticents au départ, finiront par adhérer. Tant pis si ce n'est pas le cas, les deux sont terriblement sexy et puis c'est tout :P_

Comme ma précédente fiction, celle-ci ne s'annonce pas spécialement longue. Je suis du genre à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet donc... !

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Jour de gloire pour l'un, apocalypse pour l'autre !_

* * *

-La même chose qu'hier soir, miss ? demanda le barman avec un sourire bienveillant.

La brunette lui adressa un bref hochement de tête.

-Oh, vous avez une petite mine, remarqua t-il tout en commençant à lui préparer son cocktail, les nouvelles sont mauvaises ?

Katherine Pierce, un blouson de motard trop grand pour elle sur une petite robe noire achetée le jour même à la hâte, les cheveux absolument négligés et un oeil plus maquillé que l'autre, pinça les lèvres d'amertume.

_J'te le fais pas dire_, songea t-elle sombrement.

-Ça va, mentit-elle en souriant vaguement.

-Jolie veste, commenta un homme à son intention en s'installant sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

Quand Katherine tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux clairs du visage inconnu s'éclairèrent de façon admirative.

-Jolie tout court, souffla t-il, appréciateur.

-Joli montre, lança Katherine en y jetant à peine un coup d'oeil avant de détourner le visage, ennuyée.

Sitôt qu'elle reçut sa boisson elle quitta le comptoir pour s'installer à une petite table plus loin, n'étant certainement pas d'humeur à discuter. C'est ainsi qu'elle sirota pensivement son cocktail alcoolisé au petit bar de l'hôtel dans lequel elle avait décidé de passer la nuit. Même si elle était tentée, elle ne remettrait certainement pas les pieds à Mystic Falls tant que Klaus y logerait et ce, même s'il ne semblait pas se soucier de son sort plus que ça. Elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pour l'instant, le mieux à faire était de rester discrète.

Son hôtel était à environ une heure de transport de la ville, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour sa sécurité et son confort mental, mais il fallait pourtant qu'elle prenne ce risque et s'aventure de temps à autres par là histoire d'obtenir quelques renseignements sur son ennemi et ses intentions. Et les informations qu'elle avait collecté en ce jour lui avait d'ailleurs fait froid dans le dos : la famille Mikaelson au complet avait récemment été réuni. Même si elle n'avait jamais été confrontée directement à tous les membres du clan, elle savait exactement à quoi chacun ressemblait. Katherine avait toujours accordé une attention plus particulière à ses ennemis qu'à ses amis même si, il fallait l'admettre, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis.

Ce n'était ainsi pas prudent de sa part de rôder dans les parages alors que les originels n'étaient pas si loin. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était attardée trop longtemps. Heureusement, son billet d'avion était prêt. Elle décollerait dès le lendemain pour Londres et, d'ici quelques mois probablement, elle reviendrait prendre des nouvelles de Mystic Falls -en restant à une distance raisonnable, bien entendu.

Elle fit tournoyer sa boisson dans le fond de son verre avant d'en boire les dernières gouttes. Puis, elle posa le coude sur la table et appuya sa joue sur sa main en soupirant de lassitude. Elle songeait aux frères Salvatore qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps déjà. Elle était attachée à eux et ils avaient beau la détester -ou prétendre la détester, tout du moins-, c'était toujours difficile de s'en séparer. Peut-être parce qu'ils faisaient partie des seuls à l'avoir aimer d'un amour sincère? Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les premiers hommes parmi une longue liste à l'avoir vu autrement qu'un objet ? Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, une impression étrange s'empara soudainement d'elle. Se sentant épiée, elle redressa vivement la tête, les sens en alerte. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors un homme brun qui était resté immobile sur le pas de la porte vitrée qu'il venait de franchir, un peu plus loin. Pour certains, il avait l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme vêtu avec élégance mais Katherine devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. C'était la posture, c'était l'allure, c'était le regard, c'était tout en lui qui révélait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un prédateur.

Et, deuxième certitude, il était là pour lui rendre visite, à _elle_. Katherine se tendit à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu retrouver sa trace car il en fallait beaucoup pour que cela arrive. Que pouvait bien avoir à lui demander? Probablement des services, la brunette connaissaient beaucoup de monde, ce qui pouvait être à la fois pratique et … contraignant, étant donné les circonstances.

Katherine remua légèrement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise: elle détestait être confronté à l'inconnu.

Alors que le vampire marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans sa direction, elle eut la vilaine sensation qu'il représentait également un danger potentiel pour elle. Mais, lorsqu'il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et tira la chaise de sa table pour prendre place en face d'elle, le visage de la belle se décomposa littéralement.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu. Elle _le_ connaissait.

Les traits fins et angéliques, le regard noir et insolent, le coin des lèvres relevé en une moue méprisante et moqueuse... le vampire qui lui faisait face n'était autre que Kol, quatrième né de la famille Mikaelson. Et même sans connaître son visage, elle aurait pu le sentir. Elle aurait senti cette aura puissante et dangereuse qui émanait de lui. Tous les vampires ressentaient la supériorité des originels et s'y pliaient aisément : parfois par respect et d'autres fois -le plus souvent d'ailleurs- par crainte. En ce qui concernait la brunette, elle était littéralement terrorisée. Kol posa négligemment les deux coudes sur la table, croisant les bras dessus, et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, cherchant à établir un contact visuel avec elle. Mais c'était peine perdu : elle avait le regard fuyant, ce qui était pour lui à la fois agaçant et quelque peu... amusant.

Katherine essaya de garder une respiration normale et un visage neutre. Kol Mikaelson s'était assis à sa table, juste en face d'elle. Pourquoi? Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Est-ce son frère qui l'envoyait pour la troubler? Mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était là ?! Elle s'était montrée discrète et aucune des personnes qu'elle avait envoyé à Mystic falls n'avaient pu la trahir ! Alors pourquoi ?! Où avait-elle failli ?

-Difficile de retrouver ta trace, Elena, dit-il alors, le ton empreint d'une moquerie évidente, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'éterniser hors de Mystic Falls longtemps, Klaus serait furieux...

Katherine redressa brusquement la tête à l'entente du prénom du sosie. Ainsi, la seule et unique personne qui avait trahi sa présence en ces lieux était cette stupide Elena qui avait décidé de faire l'idiote pile poil au moment où elle passait dans le coin.

_La poisse ! La poisse de chez poisse !_ pesta intérieurement la belle vampire.

Klaus avait dû entamer de lourdes recherches et bien sûr, avec la super chance que Katherine avait toujours, il s'était lancé sur une fausse piste. Sur _sa_ piste !

-Oh, j'aurais dû me douter que Klaus enverrait ses chiens pour ramener la baballe... rétorqua Katherine en haussant un sourcil sarcastique, rassurée que le jeune frère ne soit pas là pour des règlements de compte.

Kol plissa légèrement les yeux, le regard glacial, et la belle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il avait peut-être un visage aux airs d'ange, mais son regard noir était celui du diable. Intimidée, Katherine baissa automatiquement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de faire la maligne, d'autant plus qu'Elena n'était pas du genre à employer les sarcasmes à tout bout de champs comme elle se le permettait ! Le seul moyen de sortir indemne, c'était de jouer le jeu.

-De l'effronterie à l'imprudence, il n'y a qu'un pas, pointa t-il d'une voix douce.

Katherine détestait ce ton mielleux, il empestait la menace et le danger, tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à éviter en quittant Mystic Falls.

Elle se leva en essayant de ne pas paraître trop pressée ou effrayée.

-C'est vrai mais... écoutez, je ne cherche pas d'ennuis. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici de toute façon. Je m'étais disputée avec Stefan, mentit-elle, je rentrerai bientôt. Pas la peine de vous mettre en émoi dès que je mets le pied dehors.

Katherine jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers la porte vitrée par laquelle Kol était entré. Sortir par là était probablement une mauvaise idée, surtout si un autre originel attendait dehors. La sortie arrière semblait plus sûre. Katherine s'y engagea d'un pas assuré et alors qu'elle l'atteignait presque, alors qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir fuir à sa propre vitesse en songeant ne plus jamais revenir, une main puissante attrapa son bras pour la retenir. Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Kol qui avait délaissé sa moue moqueuse au profit d'un visage sombre et calculateur. Katherine déglutit avec difficulté et dégagea son bras. La lueur qui brillait dans le regard du vampire n'annonçait rien de bon...

-Je pensais n'avoir que la simple copie, mais voilà en réalité l'originale... murmura t-il en la détaillant du regard avec une avidité et un contentement à peine dissimulé.

Oui, il avait bien en face de lui Katerina Petrova, la femme que son frère haïssait plus que tout au monde. Il l'avait deviné dès l'instant où celle-ci avait ouvert la bouche. Pour lui, c'était comme fêter Noël et Thanksgiving en même temps ! Jour sacré ! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais en songeant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et à combien il pourrait s'amuser avec elle. Son retour parmi les vivants s'annonçait résolument joyeux.

Tous ses sens en alerte, Katherine fit prudemment un pas en arrière, essayant d'instaurer le plus de distance possible entre eux pour se laisser un maximum de chance d'échapper si Kol venait à foncer sur elle.

Elle ne devait pas paniquer. Elle ne devait PAS paniquer. Kol n'avait techniquement rien contre elle. Il ne s'était jamais officiellement rencontré. Il y avait toujours moyen de s'en tirer.

L'originel ne bougeait pas, la détaillant simplement d'un regard dangereux, tel l'animal s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie, et c'est bien ainsi que Katherine se sentait: un pauvre petit animal piégé.

Elle refit un pas en arrière.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda t-elle en feignant l'ignorance, mais sa réaction précédente l'avait trahie.

-Je pense que tu le sais déjà, ma jolie...

Sans prévenir, et à la vitesse du son, Katherine détala vers la sortie, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que Kol était déjà devant elle, un sourire mauvais retroussant le coin de sa lèvre : il avait anticipé cette réaction. La belle grogna de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Katherine jeta des regard autour d'elle. En marchant vers la sortie, elle s'était mise à l'écart du peu de personnes présentes. Kol avait fait exprès de la laisser s'éloigner pour mieux la rattraper ensuite. Elle s'était fourrée elle-même dans le pétrin. Si elle appelait à l'aide, il pouvait lui briser la nuque et l'amener directement à son frère.

-Seulement m'amuser...

-Et vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? cracha t-elle

Belle. Impertinente. Comment cette femme et son double, aux physique pourtant si similaires, pouvaient être en réalité si différentes? Une flamme brillait dans les yeux de Katherine, une flamme qu'il n'y avait pas dans le regard d'Elena et qui était tout à fait fascinante. D'un mouvement vif, Kol saisit son cou d'une main avec une force si surprenante que le cri de surprise qu'elle avait laissé échapper mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge en un sifflement étouffé. Elle fut alors violemment poussée, la gorge toujours prisonnière de sa poigne, et gémit de douleur en sentant son dos s'écraser contre le mur.

-Vous me faites mal... se plaignit-elle en attrapant de ses mains celle qui lui barrait la respiration.

Mais Kol ne desserra pas sa prise.

-Alors, qui suis-je, Katherine?

La jeune femme, leva ses yeux apeurés vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans le regard noir de l'originel, seulement de la moquerie et de la bestialité.

-...Kol, articula t-elle avec difficulté, Kol Mikaelson.

L'originel hocha la tête et lâcha sa gorge pour aller poser la main à plat sur le mur, près de la tête de la brunette. Celle-ci en profita pour inspirer une légère bouffée d'air et masser son cou endoloris de ses doigts. Kol ne reculait pas, laissant le corps de la pauvre femme piégé entre le mur et lui. Leur visage étaient trop proches au goût de la belle, dangereusement proches.

-Tu préfèrerais que je t'amènes à mon frère ? Et que ce soit lui qui s'amuse avec toi ?

_Nous y voilà..._ pensa t-elle amèrement.

À peine avait-elle songé à sa relation avec les hommes qu'elle se retrouvait ramené à cette image qui lui a longtemps collée à la peau.

Un objet. C'était tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Il voulait se servir d'elle, l'utiliser, puis la jeter une fois qu'il serait lassé. Comme si elle n'en avait pas vu assez avec Klaus, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le sale gosse prétentieux du clan... Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça, elle aurait peut-être pu réussir à le gérer. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tout aussi dangereux et impitoyable?

-Non, pas ça... dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Si elle s'écoutait, elle éclaterait surement en sanglot devant lui, mais elle tint bon. Ses larmes ne la sauveraient pas, au contraire, il se réjouirait de son malheur.

Kol sourit de satisfaction en la voyant se calmer et devenir soudainement docile. Il décida alors de se reculer légèrement, comme pour lui laisser un peu de répit. Nerveusement, Katherine rajusta sa veste qui s'était ratatinée sur le côté droit, laissant son épaule gauche à l'air.

-Pas ça ? demanda Kol avec un sourire narquois, et que me proposes-tu donc ?

Katherine soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur. Son visage avait repris un peu de contenance même si une lueur craintive brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda t-elle, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec méfiance tandis que Kol ricanait légèrement. Il détenait la Petrova, il ne la laisserait certainement pas partir de si tôt.

-Je te veux toi. Je veux que tu m'obéisses, que tu restes à mes côtés et que tu exécutes tout ce que je te demanderais. Ceci pour un temps indéterminé.

La mâchoire de Katherine faillit se décrocher tant elle était estomaquée. En gros, elle devrait être son esclave. Et pour un temps indéterminé, qui plus est ! Et puis QUOI, encore ?! La belle se demandait sincèrement s'il ne valait peut-être pas mieux rejoindre les cachots de Klaus.

-En échange, je te préserve de mon frère, et je m'engage à ne pas te faire de mal.

Bon, d'accord, à choisir, être l'esclave de Kol était quand même plus tentant que de finir chez Klaus, lequel ne manquerait pas de la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie de l'achever. Néanmoins, si elle pouvait s'enfuir tout de suite, ce serait l'idéal. Mais Kol était encore trop près d'elle pour qu'elle tente quelque chose. Elle fit un pas vers lui pour pouvoir se décoller du mur, ce qui était déjà un début.

Bon, elle était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, certes, mais il n'était pas trop tard. Elle pouvait encore s'en sortir.

-Je peux … heu … poser une condition ?

Kol se composa un visage calme et intéressé, il lui fit même un sourire aimable qui sonnait si faux qu'elle failli en hurler d'indignation.

_Ok, Kath', tu te calmes ! Concentre-toi !_

-Vas-y, accepta t-il, curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

_Petit emmerdeur_.

Katherine n'avait même pas réfléchi à la condition qu'elle allait poser. En fait, elle était une grande négociatrice et c'était dans ses habitudes de toujours vouloir passer des marchés même quand la situation indiquait clairement que c'était inutile.

-Heu...

Le silence patient de Kol permit à l'esprit de Katherine de trouver de quoi rendre l'affaire un peu plus à son goût.

-Pas de sexe, dit-elle soudainement.

L'originel haussa un sourcil amusé et Katherine essaya de calculer mentalement la distance qui la séparait de la porte. Plutôt loin, à son grand malheur. En l'attaquant, Kol l'en avait éloignée.

-J'exécuterai tous tes... ordres, poursuivit-elle, à la condition que tu ne me touches pas du tout. Je ne serai pas ton... objet sexuel.

Katherine venait de faire une proposition qui -elle en était certaine- ne pourrait être que refusée. À quoi bon prendre une belle femme comme elle pour esclave si c'était juste pour qu'elle apporte le café ? Bien sûr que non... Kol devait avoir en tête des idées bien plus vicieuses et Katherine en était parfaitement consciente. Mais faire une telle proposition était en réalité une simple ruse de sa part, un moyen pour elle de gagner du temps et d'ennuyer l'originel. Voilà ses fameuses tactiques: endormir la vigilance. Ou encore agacer les autres pour les pousser à la faute.

-C'est d'accord, répondit soudainement Kol avec un sourire énigmatique, les sourcils haussés de contentement.

L'air mutin de l'originel avait valeur de mauvais présage.

-Ah. Euh... hein ? dit Katherine avec éloquence.

Elle était si stupéfaite de sa réponse que, pendant un moment, elle en oublia complètement son plan d'évacuation.

_Ressaisis-toi ma vieille, il te fait marcher ! Il essaie de te prendre dans ton propre jeu..._

Elle fit un léger pas sur le côté et essaya de gagner quelques précieuses secondes de plus en sa faveur. Le regard de Kol était absolument indéchiffrable en cet instant. Il semblait à la fois sérieux et ironique, dangereux et indulgent... étrangement ambigu. En fait, tout en lui l'était. Son comportement, surtout. D'un côté, il se lançait à la poursuite d'Elena pour rendre service à son frère comme s'il lui était loyal et pourtant, refuser de lui livrer Katherine prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça.

-Ce n'est pas une … plaisanterie ? demanda la brunette d'une voix incertaine.

_Allez, à trois, je plonge vers la sortie et peu importe le reste. Trois... deux... MERDE !_

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle était à nouveau plaquée contre le mur. La poigne de Kol sur sa gorge était terrible, si bien que son visage se tordit de douleur.

-Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, répondit l'originel d'une voix douce.

Sa poigne se resserra furtivement tandis qu'il approchait lentement son visage. Il plongea alors son regard noir dans celui de la jeune femme et s'il ne la tenait pas aussi fermement, elle se serait effondrée au sol de désespoir. Il allait l'hypnotiser ! Il s'apprêtait à utiliser son pouvoir de persuasion sur elle ! C'en était fini.

-Tu retourneras à Mystic Falls avec moi...

Le visage de Katherine se détendit. Elle l'observait alors qu'une force invisible contraignait son esprit à écouter cette voix aussi douce que cruelle, son regard ne pouvant se détacher du sien. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la pression sur sa gorge avait diminué au point de devenir une simple caresse.

Kol contemplait avec délice la flamme s'éteindre du regard de Katherine pour y laisser un vide total, celui de l'abandon que provoquait l'hypnose.

-... Et tu ne chercheras jamais à me fuir.

Le silence flotta entre les deux un instant, entrecoupé par la respiration haletante de Katherine qui se calmait peu à peu.

-Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, acheva t-elle alors à mi-voix, noyée dans son regard.

Kol maintenait le contact visuel avec elle, comme fasciné, se surprenant à regretter le regard brillant et plein de vie de cette femme qui était pourtant morte depuis des siècles. Puis, l'instant passa. Il inclina légèrement la tête, satisfait, et rompit l'hypnose. Katherine, semblant sortir d'un profond sommeil, le repoussa alors brutalement en hurlant de rage.

-BON SANG ! Comment t'as pu m'faire ça ! Espèce de sale...

-Je m'assure seulement que tu respectes ton engagement, la coupa Kol avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, et si on retournait au bar et que tu m'invitais à prendre un verre, ma belle ?

Et il souriait ! Il souriait comme s'il parlait à une vieille amie, comme s'il ne venait pas de la menacer, comme s'il ne venait pas de la manipuler, comme s'il la considérait comme son égal...

_Enfoiré._

-Tu sais ce que j'en fais, moi, de ton fichu verre ?!

Elle était tellement en rogne qu'elle en oubliait qu'elle était censée le craindre. Comme elle aurait voulu lui retirer son sourire vicieux! Lui écraser la tête contre un mur ! Lui broyer les os ! Le...

-Ma jolie Katherine... dit-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts avec un sourire taquin, si tu ne m'obéis pas, alors tu n'es d'aucune utilité. Et par conséquent, je peux te livrer à mon frère.

-NON ! geignit Katherine, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Elle aurait voulu détaler, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Quelque chose la retenait. L'hypnose... elle était coincée ! Coincée ! Kol délaissa sa joue, croisant les bras.

-Alors ? demanda t-il, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Il allait lui faire respecter sa parole. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Katherine regarda autour d'elle, la gorge serrée. Aucun moyen, aucune idée, aucune solution, aucun échappatoire... rien.

Des larmes de rage et de frustration perlant au coin de ses yeux, elle leva les mains et lui présenta ses paumes en signe de reddition.

-Alors d'accord... petit con arrogant, grinça t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar.

-Comment d'aussi belles lèvres peuvent-elles prononcer de si laides injures ? se moqua t-il, feignant légèrement l'indignation.

Il la suivit jusqu'au comptoir et elle se tourna vers lui en le dardant d'un regard furibond. Il l'avait eu. Elle n'avait pas été assez futée.

-Tu prendras un whisky, je suppose ? grommela t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire courtois auquel elle répondit par un plissement de nez dédaigneux et commanda deux whisky pour eux tandis que le barman plaisantait sur la mignonne bouille affligée qu'arborait la belle. Au diable si le type avait un bon fond, Katherine regarda autour d'elle pour voir le nombres de témoins qui seraient présents si elle lui sautait à la gorge dans la seconde. Kol, semblant deviner ses pensées, posa la main sur le poignet qu'elle avait négligemment laissé sur le comptoir et se pencha vers elle pour lui parler à voix basse.

-Tant que tu seras sous mes ordres, ma belle, tu ne feras de mal à personne. Tu ne blesseras personne, que ce soit pour te nourrir...

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-... ou même pour te défendre, acheva t-il.

Le visage de Katherine s'était vidé de toute hargne, elle l'observait à présent avec inquiétude. Pour se nourrir, ça ne représentait pas un problème: elle pouvait toujours chiper du sang à l'hôpital mais... et si on l'attaquait ? Que devait-elle faire ?

_Ce que tu fais de mieux, Katherine. Fuir !_

-Et si je suis coincée ? Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me défendre pour ma vie?

Coincée... comme elle l'était en ce moment, entre autre. Sauf que tenter quoi que ce soit contre l'originel serait absurde, elle n'avait pas la force de l'affronter.

-Je m'en moque, Katherine, tu te débrouilles pour que ça n'arrive pas. Tu ne lèveras la main sur personne, c'est tout... et tu ne discutes pas mes ordres, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Le regard de Kol brillait d'une lueur amusée et Katherine dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui crever les yeux. L'attention de son esprit fut heureusement détourné et distrait par quelque chose qui, au final, lui semblait bizarre. Pourquoi Kol lui faisait du chantage pour qu'elle obéisse, alors qu'il pouvait directement l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle accomplisse tout ce qu'il demande ? Tout d'abord, ça lui ferait gagner du temps, et ensuite ça lui éviterait d'entendre Katherine râler. Elle aurait voulu lui poser la question, mais c'était risqué... ça aurait pu lui donner de mauvaises idées. Quoique l'originel n'était pas un idiot, il devait être conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Mais pourquoi agir ainsi ? Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Katherine l'observa un instant, les yeux plissés par la méfiance. Que mijotait-il, ce sale garnement ?

Les whisky furent posés devant eux et alors que Katherine s'apprêtait à boire le sien d'un trait , Kol arrêta son bras d'un geste. La belle se détourna de sa boisson, haussant un sourcil interrogateur à son intention auquel il répondit par un sourire goguenard.

-Et interdiction de boire.

Katherine écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Mais je viens de la commander ! Je vais devoir la payer !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Katherine reposa durement son verre sur la table, le brisant presque entre ses doigts.

-TOUT POUR M'EMMERDER HEIN ! rugit-elle sous le regard rieur de Kol.

* * *

J'ai pas mal d'idées par rapport à ce que Kol pourrait faire pour que la vie de Katherine soit un véritable enfer, mais si vous en avez aussi, vous n'avez qu'à me les dire et il se pourrait qu'elle se retrouve ici. Bref, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour la martyriser xD

Mais que pensez-vous de ce début ?


	2. Chapter 2

**On ne pactise pas avec le diable**

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Un GRAND merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent dans la rédaction de cette fiction. S'il y a bien une chose que j'adore, c'est la polémique. Je respecte tous vos avis et je vous suis reconnaissante de me les faire partager, surtout que vos remarques sont intéressantes et constructives ! Et la divergences dans vos commentaires est un plaisir pour moi, vraiment !_

_Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'adhèrent pas, à ceux-là -fan de Kennett, il me semble- sachez que je suis en train d'écrire à nouveau sur ce pairing.  
Néanmoins, j'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous sont d'accord avec mon point de vue et que certaines personnes sont même en train de découvrir le Kolerina ou de le voir sous un autre angle... sachez que j'en suis ultra contente._

_Réponse à Bubulle : Ta review m'a juste fait trop rire ! Gandalf le gris, fallait vraiment trouver x))) ! Je risque de te décevoir, mais j'apprécie aussi le Kennett... ok, je vais me cacher x)_

_Et pour une invitée que je ne peux nommer faute de connaître son pseudo, celle qui est plutôt Kol/Rebekah: déjà, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment un compliment qui me fait super plaisir. Le pairing que tu soutiens ne m'horripile pas, bien au contraire, il m'est même arrivé d'y songer mais je n'ose écrire dessus. Quoi que je devrais tenter un jour ! Si ça arrive, tu auras une spéciale dédicace ;)_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, plus court que le précédent certes mais ... _

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Et toi, tu saisis ?_

* * *

Katherine regardait le paysage défiler par sa fenêtre, les jambes repliées sur elle-même et grommela dans sa barbe lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau secouée. Depuis leur départ de l'hôtel, Kol s'amusait à donner de temps à autres des à-coups de volant, faisant zigzaguer la voiture dans laquelle il l'avait obligée à monter. C'était sa façon à lui de manifester sa bonne humeur, que Katherine accueillait par des grognements inaudibles. C'est au moment où elle fut une énième fois ballotée de droite à gauche et que son genou tapa contre la boite à gant qu'elle cria presque:

-T'as fini oui ?! Tu vas nous rentrer dans un arbre !

Kol lui envoya un sourire amusé avant de regarder à nouveau devant: il roulait trop vite pour rester inattentif bien longtemps.

-Quoi que j'm'en fiche... ajouta t-elle plus bas, c'est pas ma voiture.

L'originel éclata alors d'un rire franc sous le regard peu amène de la brunette.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne non plus, alors...

Il fit un geste évasif de la main gauche pour signifier qu'il s'en moquait éperdument aussi, puis la ramena sur le volant en riant à nouveau. Katherine dût prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas sourire, même si elle le trouvait presque amusant en cet instant.

_T'es sa prisonnière... non, pire, son esclave ! Sa servante, Son valet de chambre! Tu ne ris pas, tu ne lui souris pas, tu ne te montres pas GENTILLE !_

Elle se répéta ses nouveaux commandements dans sa tête pendant de longues minutes avant d'être interrompue :

-Tu es bien silencieuse...

-Je n'ai rien à dire, rétorqua t-elle, acide.

D'autres zigzags suivirent à sa réponse, plus agacés que joyeux cette fois.

-T'as gagné ton permis au loto ou quoi? grinça t-elle.

-Loto ? s'enquit Kol, curieux.

Ah oui, il avait passé au moins cent ans dans un cercueil celui-là, difficile de remettre les pendules à l'heure en si peu de temps ! Katherine ne répondit pas et bougonna à voix basse en enroulant les bras autour de ses jambes, espérant que ses chaussures à talon qu'elle avait posées sur le siège au début du voyage en repliant ses jambes le saliraient un maximum.

-J'ai appris à conduire cet engin en quelques minutes, tu sais, lança Kol pour détendre l'atmosphère électrique que Katherine s'était vaillamment chargée d'instaurer.

-C'est bien ! Manque plus qu'à savoir lire et compter, et t'auras ta médaille, gamin ! ironisa la brunette

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Katherine se ratatina immédiatement sur son siège en croisant à nouveau le regard de Kol. Ses yeux s'étaient vidés de toute la joie, de toute la satisfaction et de tout l'amusement qu'il avait exprimé plus tôt, n'y laissant qu'une qu'une haine et une hostilité sauvage. Même s'il avait gardé le silence, la menace était criante : c'était le regard de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à tuer: glacial et impitoyable. Katherine tourna aussitôt la tête, braquant ses yeux vers la forêt sombre qui se prolongeait en longueur et qui, malgré le fait qu'un noir abyssale s'étendait entre chaque arbre, avait une allure bien plus rassurante que l'originel.

Le coup d'oeil qu'il avait jeté à Katherine avait été bref, furtif, ne durant pas plus d'une demi-seconde et pourtant, la belle était déjà persuadée d'une chose : mieux valait se taire et ne surtout pas le froisser davantage. La demi-heure restante de route se fit dans un silence tendu que Katherine avait tenté de combler en essayant d'élaborer un plan de secours dans sa tête. Il ne fallait pas désespérer, vu qu'elle s'était déjà tirée de situation bien plus critiques que celle-ci. Elle songea à prendre la même tactique qu'elle avait usée pour échapper à Klaus, à savoir se procurer et ingurgiter de la verveine le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi, aucune autre hypnose n'aurait d'effet sur elle et il faudrait alors ruser pour être libérée de celle qu'elle subissait et qui l'empêchait en ce moment-même de se jeter hors de la voiture pour courir à toute jambe et disparaître dans la forêt.

Katherine grimaça furtivement dès qu'il entrèrent à Mystic falls et se mit à gigoter sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-On ne peut pas habiter... ailleurs ?

-Ça te ferait trop plaisir ... ricana Kol

Autrement dit, non. Katherine soupira et fut tentée de lui envoyer une réplique acerbe, mais le souvenir du regard qu'il lui avait lancé plus tôt lui revint en mémoire alors elle s'en abstint. La voiture entra dans une rue longée par des immeubles et quand Kol se gara sur un parking réservé aux riverains, Katherine comprit qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination. En y regardant de plus près, elle connaissait l'endroit pour y avoir elle-même logée. La plupart des appartements de cette rue, _Laurel street_, étaient très spacieux et venant d'un Mikaelson, elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il ait acheté l'un des plus chers.

Kol coupa le moteur et au moment où Katherine allait ouvrir la portière, celui-ci la retint par le bras.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en réalisant que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Interdiction de toucher à une quelconque forme de verveine, murmura t-il avec un sourire mutin, la pupille dilatée par le pouvoir d'hypnose qu'il était en train d'exercer sur elle.

_Oh ! Fais chier !_

Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ?! Elle était perdue.

o*o

La belle avait visé juste, l'appartement où Kol logeait était situé au deuxième étage et devait coûter les yeux de la tête. Le salon était immense et décoré de façon sobre et moderne, dans les tons beige et brun. La grande baie vitrée près du canapé donnait sur un balcon qui laissait voir des jardins en contrebas ainsi qu'un petit parc un peu plus loin. Kol dépassa le salon, puis l'espace cuisine dans lequel on entrait en montant quelques marches et pénétra dans un couloir assez large où deux portes en bois de couleur blanc cassé se faisaient face.

-Tu as même ta propre chambre, annonça t-il avec un sourire ironique auquel Katherine répondit par un regard noir.

Néanmoins, le premier point positif pour Katherine de se voir attribuer sa propre chambre était que Kol lui prouvait qu'il avait pris sa condition au sérieux et comptait la respecter. Le deuxième point positif, la belle le découvrit dès qu'il lui ouvrit la porte : bien que sa chambre n'était pas du tout décorée, l'autre porte dans la pièce, fermée, signifiait qu'elle avait aussi sa propre salle de bain. Katherine fit quelques pas dans la pièce, Kol sur ses talons.

Le lit était spacieux et aurait pu être la promesse de nuits merveilleuses si seulement il possédait au moins... un matelas.

En effet, il était absolument vide, laissant voir les lattes. Katherine regarda autour pour voir si on ne l'avait pas calé ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En dehors d'une commode en bois, d'une petite table de chevet surmontée d'une lampe sans abat-jour ni même ampoule, il n'y avait strictement rien. Les murs de couleur taupe rendaient la pièce moins vide qu'elle ne l'était réellement, il n'empêche que la voix de Katherine y résonna quand elle parla.

-Y a pas de matelas sur le lit, fit-elle remarquer en se tournant vers l'originel.

Kol hocha la tête, la regardant avec un fin sourire narquois.

-Je dors sur le canapé du salon, du coup ? enchaîna t-elle

Le sourire de l'originel s'agrandit vaguement tandis qu'il secouait lentement la tête en signe de négation. Katherine tapa du pied, agacée.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu dors ici, sur le lit.

-Mais il n'y a _pas _de matelas, siffla Katherine avec insistance, j'vais pas dormir sur les lattes !

Kol croisa les bras en penchant légèrement la tête, son regard indiquait qu'il était au comble de l'amusement.

-Si, c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas passer ta nuit dessus, et interdiction d'en bouger jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, demain matin.

Katherine écarquilla les yeux, choquée par l'ordre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il n'avait quand même pas décidé de l'emmerder le jour ET la nuit ?!

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! C'est hors de question !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit au sujet des ordres que tu ne dois pas discuter, Katherine ?

-Mais c'est ridicule! s'emporta t-elle en agitant les bras pour montrer l'étendu de son irritation, je vais jamais réussir à dormir ! Non, c'est NON.

-Tu veux déjà rejoindre Klaus? demanda Kol en haussant un sourcil.

Katherine serra les poings, se retenant de justesse de se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups.

-Je suis tentée, tiens ! Espèce de sale petit...

Il lui intima le silence en levant une main, excédé.

-J'ai saisi, Katherine. Maintenant va t'allonger.

-Non, moi je crois que t'as pas saisi !

Kol répondit à ses paroles par un sourire sinistre et si inquiétant que les autres protestations que Katherine s'apprêtait à lancer lui restèrent en travers de la gorge.

-Nous verrons, dit-il.

Sa voix était démesurément calme et son ton empreint d'une menace très légère, voire dissimulée, mais pourtant bien présente. Katherine se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, craignant ce qui allait arriver. Elle observait Kol d'un air hésitant essayant de trouver dans ses yeux un indice sur ce qu'il comptait faire, mais elle n'y trouva rien. Aucun sentiment, aucune émotion, elle n'y voyait en réalité que son propre reflet et elle n'aurait su dire si cette neutralité était un bon ou un mauvais signe. Il y eut un silence lourd et pesant et chaque seconde qui passait donnait l'impression à Katherine de s'enfoncer lentement dans le plancher tant elle était stressée. Puis, au bout d'un moment, l'originel tendit simplement la main vers l'interrupteur et éteignit la lumière.

-Obéis, dit-il calmement en refermant la porte.

Katherine resta un instant immobile, fixant la porte fermée avec stupéfaction, la respiration légèrement haletante.

_Ouf... c'est pas passé loin !_

_o*o_

Quand Kol entra dans sa chambre le lendemain, il trouva Katherine allongée au sol, ce qui n'était aucunement une provocation de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait même tenté la veille de s'étendre sur les lattes du lit par un grand effort de volonté, mais l'inconfort était tout bonnement insupportable et elle avait préféré le plancher.

Le bruit de la porte qui grinça doucement fut suffisant pour la réveiller et elle redressa la tête pour observer l'originel. Il portait une simple chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte et un jean noir délavé. Il fallait le reconnaitre, il était à la fois beau et plein de charmes. Tout à fait le style de Katherine en fait, ce à quoi elle aurait certainement prêté plus attention si elle n'était pas aussi furieuse contre lui.

La belle avait pris une douche la veille mais avait été contrainte d'enfiler à nouveau sa robe pour dormir faute d'avoir autre chose à se mettre, non pas que dormir en sous-vêtement la dérangeait -ce n'était pas une femme pudique- mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Kol l'admirer ainsi; il ne le méritait pas. Cependant, pour une femme qui accordait beaucoup d'importance aux apparences, et notamment à la sienne, c'était frustrant de ne rien avoir à se mettre. En vérité, elle se sentait plutôt pitoyable ainsi vêtue. D'autant plus qu'une autre douche aurait été la bienvenue. L'idée que l'originel puisse la voir ainsi l'horripilait, mais apparemment, lui ne semblait pas du tout accorder d'importance à l'aspect que Katherine pouvait bien avoir.

En y regardant de plus près, on aurait dit que Kol était préoccupé par quelque chose. Son regard était moins profond, moins pénétrant qu'à l'accoutumé, comme s'il avait quelques idées en tête et Katherine était incapable de savoir lesquels.

-On sort, l'informa t-il, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

Les pensées de Katherine furent ainsi confirmées : l'originel préparait quelque chose.

_En retard ? Pour … quoi ?_

-Heu... j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche avant.

Kol secoua la tête et la brunette remarqua que depuis le début de leur échange, il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul sourire. Un peu inquiète, elle se redressa en ramassant sa veste de motard sur laquelle elle avait posé la tête pour dormir.

-Je peux avoir d'autres vêtements ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle fit la moue, espérant l'attendrir par son petit air boudeur, mais elle eut l'impression de se heurter à un mur. Kol fit un nouveau 'non' de la tête et la belle se dit que si une telle situation devait durer, elle finirait sûrement femme de cromagnon.

L'originel s'approcha de Katherine qui se tendit automatiquement. Sa démarche et son regard n'indiquaient absolument rien de bon...

-Tu vas me suivre sans discuter.

Il venait de l'hypnotiser. La brunette hocha la tête en silence.

Apparemment satisfait, Kol fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce et Katherine enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de le suivre mécaniquement, la gorge sèche. Ils quittèrent l'appartement côte à côte et Kol entama alors une rapide course à vitesse vampirique. Katherine s'élança automatiquement à son tour et dû donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour rester à son niveau. Et si elle brûlait d'envie de demander quelle serait leur destination, ses lèvres ne se desserrèrent pas et il fut impossible pour elle de parler.

La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se fier était le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait. Kol ne disait rien non plus et courrait en silence.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et se mit simplement à marcher. La belle l'imita, le scrutant avec insistance pour qu'il daigne tourner la tête vers elle et lui donne quelques explications mais il l'ignora royalement, faisant mine d'être concentré sur le chemin. Plus ils avançaient, plus le mauvais sentiment de la brunette grandissait, et quand ils passèrent les grilles d'une une immense propriété au centre de laquelle se dressait un magnifique manoir, son sang se glaça.

Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit, mais elle avait eu pas mal d'informations dessus.

_Non... non, ce n'est pas ça... je dois me tromper..._

-Bienvenue au manoir Mikaelson, lui présenta Kol.

Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas enjoué, mais neutre, presque froid et la belle eut envie de crier de désespoir. Comme elle aurait aimé se dérober et fuir le plus loin possible ! Mais elle était condamnée à le suivre, privée de parole.

La seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire pour s'exprimer fut de s'accrocher au bras de Kol en marchant mais celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule. Ils gravirent les marches ensemble et bien que Katherine était morte depuis longtemps, c'était l'un des rares moment où elle semblait réellement l'être : son teint était cramoisi et elle avait la démarche lourde et vacillante d'un zombie.

Quand l'originel sortit une grosse clé rouillée de la poche arrière de son jean et s'en servit pour ouvrir la porte, une lueur d'espoir germa dans l'esprit de Katherine : si la porte était fermée, alors personne n'était à l'intérieur. Mais...

-Dépêche-toi ma belle, mon frère ne va pas tarder. On va lui faire la surprise... il sera content de te voir, lança t-il, la voix teintée d'ironie.

C'était donc de ça qu'il s'agissait quand il avait parlé de retard...

Il lui prit la main et la fit entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, refermant la porte derrière eux, et si les vampires pouvaient mourir d'une crise cardiaque, Katherine se serait certainement effondrée sur place. Elle ravala sa salive, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, pour supplier, mais les sons ne sortaient pas. Kol la guida dans le salon cosy du manoir Mikaelson et décida de la placer devant la table basse et le canapé, au pied des marches, soit le plus près de l'entrée. Il posa ensuite les mains sur ses épaules et la tourna de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face aux petit escalier, et donc à l'entrée pas très loin derrière. En cet instant, il ressemblait à un metteur en scène qui posait son décor avec minutie. Un fin sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres, il arrangea les cheveux de la belle et replaça une de ses mèches bouclées derrière son oreille.

Une fois sa besogne accomplie, il délaissa les cheveux de Katherine et regarda observa son visage. Les lèvres de la brunette tremblaient et elle semblait le supplier du regard.

Il lui adressa un sourire gentil, presque tendre et alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur la dernière marche, en face d'elle. Légèrement penché en avant, il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et lança d'un ton moqueur:

-Tu sembles vouloir dire quelque chose d'important Katherine. Eh bien, parle.

Quand celle-ci retrouva le droit à la parole, elle crut qu'elle allait crier, mais sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle n'y parvint même pas. C'est donc d'une voix étranglée qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

-Kol.. je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça...

-C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu l'as dit hier. Tu vois ? J'ai saisi.

Jamais Katherine n'aurait deviné que Kol envisageait une telle chose la veille, et si elle avait su, elle se serait bien gardé d'oser lui tenir tête! Elle était perdue entre horreur, terreur et stupéfaction, ayant du mal à réaliser que Kol était réellement en train de jouer avec sa vie.

-Je...

Katherine sursauta. Étant à l'affut, elle perçut au dehors la voix de Klaus qui parla un moment, avant de s'interrompre pour céder la place à une voix féminine qui lui répondit.

-Parfait timing, commenta Kol.

Il avait dit ça en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée derrière lui, comme s'il s'adressait aux voix, qui étaient pourtant encore loin. Ce geste avait pour but d'effrayer Katherine davantage, et ça marchait. Elle frissonna d'angoisse et prit une grande inspiration tandis que Kol reporta son regard sur elle.

-Je ne le pensais pas, dit Katherine précipitamment à voix basse, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant elle était horrifiée.

Après tout ce temps passé à fuir Klaus, voilà que Kol la lui ramenait sur un plateau d'argent ! Bon sang, elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça ! L'originel ne bougeait pas de sa place et l'observait sans rien dire. Ses yeux était légèrement plissés et son regard sombre était froid, impitoyable, bien qu'une faible lueur d'intérêt y brillait, comme si ce qu'il voyait le fascinait.

-Je regrette, d'accord? Je suis désolée, je jure que je ne recommencerai pas ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras...

La voix féminine se rapprocha, si bien que Katherine en perçut même le ton bougon, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique tandis que les larmes en coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

-Ne me laisse pas Kol, je t'en prie... je …

Sa voix s'étouffa en un sanglot qu'elle tenta de réprimer en appuyant une main sur sa bouche. Katherine avait toujours été une parfaite menteuse et une brillante actrice, mais cette fois, elle ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle pleurait _réellement._ Sa détresse était évidente, presque palpable. Et Kol ne bougeait pas, le visage toujours impassible, le regard indéchiffrable.

Les bruit de pas se firent entendre aussi, Klaus et la fille qui l'accompagnait gravissaient les marches du perron et leurs voix s'étaient tus, comme s'ils soupçonnaient quelque chose. Ils étaient tout proches, ils allaient ouvrir la porte d'entrée, bon sang !

-Kol, pleura Katherine d'une voix inaudible.

Et alors que le bruit des pas sur le palier avait cessé, alors qu'elle entendait le bruit léger des doigts qui s'enroulent autour de la poignée, Kol se déplaça si rapidement qu'il disparut à peine un millième de seconde de la vue de Katherine et réapparut aussitôt à côté d'elle, prenant sa main en soufflant un léger «viens», avant que les deux ne prennent la fuite par la fenêtre du salon en coup de vent.

Il se déplacèrent à la vitesse du son sans aucun arrêt, sans un seul regard en arrière, leurs mains étroitement serrées l'une dans l'autre. Il coururent ainsi quelques longues secondes jusqu'à atteindre l'appartement de Kol et s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il y eut un moment de flottement où les deux ne bougèrent pas, leur mains toujours étroitement accrochées l'une à l'autre, celle de l'originel étant chaude, et celle de Katherine effroyablement moite.

Puis l'instant passa et Kol lâcha Katherine pour fouiller dans la poche -celle de devant, cette fois- d'où il sortit les clés, qui étaient bien plus petites que celle du manoir. Il s'approcha de la porte et les mit dans la serrure tout en jetant un coup d'oeil machinal à Katherine puis arrêta son geste. La belle avait le front et la main droite appuyés sur le mur du bâtiment tandis que son autre main tenait son propre ventre, comme si elle avait un point de côté, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'empêche que la brune avait l'air d'être grandement mal en point.

-Katherine?

Pour la première fois, le visage de Kol affichait un air concerné, presque inquiet.

Respirant lentement comme si elle venait de se remettre d'un grand choc, la belle tourna lentement le visage dans sa direction, le front toujours appuyé contre le mur.

-Tu bluffais, n'est-ce pas ? murmura t-elle tout bas d'une voix où se mêlait rage et effroi.

Elle l'observait avec crainte et espoir, comme si elle attendait qu'il réponde affirmativement, mais il ne répondait pas. Et le visage concerné qu'il avait affiché plus tôt s'était évaporé tandis qu'il endossait à nouveau un masque impassible.

-Tu _bluffais,_ Kol, répéta t-elle plus lentement en appuyant sur chaque mot, _n'est-ce pas_?

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de Kol tandis qu'il l'observait encore, puis il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en silence.

Et jamais il ne lui répondit.

* * *

_Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, un peu déprimant dans un sens. Les prochains le seront moins normalement, je promets aussi quelques nouvelles emmerdes pour cette pauvre Katherine xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**On ne pactise pas avec le diable**

_Coucou ! Un long moment d'absence, certes. Toutes mes excuses! Il faut dire que ce début d'année a été incroyablement chargé pour moi. Donc, voilà la suite de cette fiction. Merci pour les reviews toujours aussi sympathiques, je suis contente de voir de plus en plus d'adhérents au Kolerina :) !_

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus "cool" pour Katherine (si j'puis dire) que les autres. Je lui laisse un peu de répit parce que la suite s'avère vraiment ... mauvaise pour elle ^^._

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Rencontres fortuites et fort gênantes._

* * *

-C'est fait, Katherine ? demanda la voix de Kol, provenant de la chambre.

La belle inspecta le parquet du salon de son oeil expert en grommelant pour la forme.

-'m'saoule ...

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire : oui oui, c'est fait ! dit Katherine avec un faux entrain.

Difficile de mentir merveilleusement bien quand on venait d'astiquer le sol avec un gant de toilette, du détergent et un seau d'eau. Même pour un vampire. Quand la pauvre femme s'était redressée après avoir nettoyé de long en large, son dos avait émis un craquement si effroyable que même Kol l'avait entendu de là où il était, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire.

Kol aimait lui donner des tâches aussi absurdes qu'ingrates juste pour le plaisir de l'ennuyer ou de la faire souffrir. Néanmoins, il ne lui menait pas la vie aussi dure qu'il aurait pu le faire. Avec l'incident au manoir Mikaelson, Katherine avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq et se comportait en parfait soldat, acquiesçant à la moindre demande de l'originel et faisant preuve d'un dynamisme remarquable. Elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même, allant même jusqu'à lui mentir pour qu'il n'ait strictement rien à lui reprocher. Elle en faisait parfois même un peu trop, ce qui avait au moins le privilège d'amuser l'originel. En contrepartie, il se montrait moins dur sur certains points : la belle avait eu sa propre garde-robe et, après trois jours de souffrance, il lui avait même offert un matelas. Un sacré luxe! Une semaine de servitude s'était écoulée et le bilan de Katherine était plutôt positif.

-Tu veux que je fasse autre chose, Kol ? marmonna t-elle avec réticence.

Kol était dans sa chambre et n'en bougeait pas, mais Katherine savait qu'il l'entendait parfaitement bien.

-Viens voir, répondit-il.

La femme laissa tomber le gant dans le seau, et s'essuya les mains sur son vieux jogging gris tâché de javel pour aller rejoindre le couloir sur sa gauche. Même si Kol l'avait invitée, Katherine s'arrêta devant sa porte et toqua. Elle usait toujours de plus de politesse qu'il n'en fallait, mais au moins, ça ne lui portait pas préjudice.

-Entre.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, jetant un petit coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Kol lui tournait le dos et venait apparemment d'enfiler un smoking noir. Après cette constatation, la belle se glissa dans la pièce avec discrétion : quand elle se faisait toute petite, il l'embêtait moins. Kol se tourna vers elle et la brunette se rendit compte que sa chemise blanche était encore ouverte.

Elle ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur le torse parfait de l'originel ainsi découvert et fut contrainte de se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une bête assoiffée tant elle aimait ce qui était exposé à sa vue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette même réaction à chaque fois. Elle pensait qu'à force de le regarder, elle finirait par s'habituer à sa perfection... mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Son examen visuel plutôt admiratif n'échappa pas à Kol. Il esquissa un sourire à la fois suffisant et amusé qui aurait pu faire rougir Katherine de honte si seulement elle n'était pas déjà habituée à ce genre de situation. L'originel ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire et leva légèrement les deux mains pour les présenter à Katherine. Chacune d'elles tenait un accessoire.

-Cravate ou noeud ? demanda t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s'il était lui-même en proie à une grande réflexion.

-Rien du tout, souffla Katherine, apparemment encore perdu dans sa contemplation.

Kol éclata d'un rire franc et la jeune femme fit la moue, mécontente d'avoir laissé ses paroles dépasser sa pensée.

-Je veux dire... les deux te vont, quoi.

-Fais un choix, ordonna t-il.

-Cravate, lança t-elle aussitôt au hasard.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant et entreprit de boutonner sa chemise avec des gestes précautionneux, se demandant intérieurement si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Kol ne la réprimandait pas, se contentant de l'observer d'un oeil amusé. C'était bon signe. Katherine continua donc de fermer sa chemise par des mouvements plus assurés en affichant un fin sourire appréciateur dont elle n'avait même pas conscience.

Dès qu'elle eut finit et qu'elle commença à nouer la cravate autour de son cou, il prit la parole :

-Une jolie blonde nous rendra visite demain matin. Il se trouve que je serai absent. Tu l'accueilleras chaleureusement et tu t'assureras qu'elle attende mon retour. C'est clair ?

Katherine hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'était un ordre simple, quelque chose de très banal, ce qui réjouissait intérieurement la brunette. Hôtesse d'accueil ? Aucun problème. Elle se réjouissait tellement à l'idée que Kol ait décidé de moins l'ennuyer qu'elle demanda même:

-Autre chose ?

Kol sourit d'amusement face à son entrain. Katherine termina son noeud de cravate et recula d'un pas, attendant ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Ce serait bien que tu fasses les courses, répondit-il, je ne vais pas tarder, les Clayton donne une petite réception chez eux et je dois aller récupérer ma cavalière.

Kol sortait souvent le soir, ce qui laissait un peu de répit à la belle.

-Quelle train de vie, commenta Katherine.

Ses mots avaient encore dépassé sa pensée. Elle faisait référence au fait que Kol n'invitait jamais la même fille à ces soirées, ils étaient donc aussi frivole que Katherine, si ce n'est plus.

-Un problème avec mon train de vie ?

-Non, répondit-elle rapidement, Il est très bien ! Vraiment très bien … !

Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence, avant que la belle ne détourne le regard.

-Tu y vas, Katherine ?

-Oui, marmonna t-elle avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Katherine pouvait sortir de l'appartement autant qu'elle le voulait pourvu que ce soit dans l'optique de revenir. Le premier inconvénient était le pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir détaler chaque fois qu'elle mettait le pied dehors. En acceptant qu'elle sorte, Kol la narguait. Il lui laissait le loisir d'effleurer le rêve qu'elle faisait souvent en ce moment : s'échapper de cette ville maudite. C'était un peu comme agiter une friandise sous le nez d'un enfant. La seule chose qui maintenait Katherine hors de la déprime était l'espoir qu'un jour, Kol se lasse d'elle et la laisse partir... Oui, c'était ridicule, mais elle avait besoin d'y croire.

Le second inconvénient, bien plus gênant, était qu'elle risquait de croiser ses frères.

Elle retira sa vieille tenue et enfila un jean et un haut léger. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour coiffer ses cheveux et se maquiller les yeux. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle remarqua que Kol était déjà sorti. Elle quitta donc l'appartement à son tour et se dirigea vers le supermarché avec une extrême prudence, jetant des regard sur tous les côtés. Le problème avec les originels était avant tout leur trop grand nombre. Le fait qu'ils étaient cinq augmentait considérablement ses chances d'en croiser un. Et Mystic Falls était une petite ville, malheureusement pour elle.

Elle entra au supermarché en jetant un regard mauvais à la caméra braquée sur elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une menace en plus. Il y avait pourtant peu de chance qu'une alarme s'enclenche, mais que voulez-vous, Katherine devenait paranoïaque dès que sa sécurité était en jeu. Elle prit rapidement un panier à l'entrée et se glissa dans le rayon le plus à gauche. Avec le temps, Katherine avait un peu appris à connaître les goûts de Kol. Des goût aux antipodes des siens: il détestait les fast-food, ne portait pas vraiment dans son coeur les pâtisseries et répugnait même le chocolat noir, qui était le péché mignon et secret de Katherine -elle en prit d'ailleurs une tablette. Kol n'était pas très gourmand, en fait. Mais il raffolait de café, de chocolat blanc et de whisky, ce dont Katherine fit le plein.

En y repensant, elle avait même l'impression de bien le connaître. À force de ranger l'appartement, elle avait remarqué que Kol était un fan inconditionné de Stanley Kubrick, Quentin Tarantino et Tim Burton, que ses livres de chevet étaient tous de Chuck Palahniuk, qu'il n'écoutait que du rock et possédait même tous les albums des Arctics Monkeys et ACDC. Là encore, il était difficile de lui trouver quelques points commun avec Katherine qui ne jurait que par Woody Allen, Jane Austen et Cindy Lauper. À croire que les deux étaient fait pour ne pas s'entendre.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la caisse, Katherine croisa un regard clair braqué sur elle. Elle eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul, prête à lâcher ses courses et à fuir. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de connaître la personne mais une impression de déjà vu lui taraudait l'esprit. Il s'agissait d'un vampire, c'était tout ce dont elle était sûre. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux châtain, les traits fins et l'expression neutre, il n'avait rien d'un danger immédiat mais qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver si celui-ci allait raconter avoir vu Katherine Pierce à Mystic Falls? Elle serait tout simplement perdu. La belle se raccrocha désespérément à l'idée que celui-ci semblait totalement se désintéresser d'elle. Peut-être ne la connaissait-il même pas et qu'il l'observait parce qu'elle était belle? Mais même son narcissisme exacerbée était sous-jacent à sa crainte d'avoir été repérée par un ennemi potentiel. Le vampire s'avança vers le rayon de la brunette tandis que celle-ci le dardait d'un regard méfiant.

-Bonjour Katherine, dit-il simplement en récupérant un objet entreposé sur une étagère.

Il venait de prendre une tablette de chocolat blanc et Katherine écarquilla les yeux en faisant le lien. Le terrible lien. Elle eut l'impression de dégringoler tous les escalier d'un immeuble de soixante étages. Ce type n'était pas un simple vampire. C'était un originel. Le dénommé Finn Mikaelson. Katherine déglutit et recula davantage, se ratatinant contre l'étagère opposée.

-Tu me connais... dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Le récit de tes aventures ne m'est pas inconnu.

Finn lui parlait normalement, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple passante, une voisine. Il récupéra à quelques pas un sachet de thé. De l'earl grey. Katherine se tordit les mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire, son regard s'égarant vers la sortie. Elle pouvait le fuir, lui, mais il était plus rapide qu'elle. Ses chances étaient donc bien minces. Elle regarda de nouveau Finn. Il semblait hésiter à reposer la marque de chocolat qu'il avait choisi au profit d'une autre qui lui paraissait meilleure.

-Tu … tu comptes me dénoncer à Klaus ? demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Finn leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Le visage de Katherine se figea en un air stupéfait. Finn s'éloigna davantage, décidant de se diriger vers les fruits et légumes, leur chemin se séparant.

-Passe une bonne journée, dit-il simplement.

-Ben heu … toi aussi, balbutia t-elle.

Elle resta plantée là avec son panier rempli de tout et n'importe quoi -surtout de n'importe quoi- avant que son instinct de survie la rattrape. Elle trottina vers la caisse pour payer ses achats et décampa de l'endroit.

o*o

_Le lendemain, 9h00_

Katherine se reposait tranquillement dans son lit. Elle n'était pas vraiment endormie, mais ses sens l'étaient. Elle laissait un peu de répit à son pauvre esprit tourmenté par Kol, par ce stupide pacte, et aussi par l'autre Mikaelson qu'elle avait croisé. Cela lui faisait un peu de bien de voir qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas nécessairement de mal.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensée, elle sentit soudainement une main l'attraper par les cheveux. Katherine fut alors tirée du lit avec tant de violence qu'elle glissa sur le sol dans un cri strident.

-Alors c'est toi la garce qui accapare Kol hein ! rugit la furie qui avait attrapé la brunette par la tignasse.

Katherine glapit au sol et se redressa d'un bond.

-Hein ?!

Pour toute réponse, la pauvre Katherine se prit une gifle monumentale dans la figure et tituba en arrière en se tenant la joue. Elle émit un grognement guttural, prête à briser la nuque à la petite peste blonde qui avait osé la tirer du lit de la sorte mais son esprit la rattrapa et elle fut coupée dans son élan en réalisant deux choses terribles. La première était qu'elle n'était censée blesser personne... la seconde, c'est qu'il s'agissait de _la_ _blonde_. Celle qu'elle était censée accueillir chaleureusement autour d'un thé et des petits gâteaux !

_MERDE !_

Katherine leva les mains dans une tentative désespérée de calmer l'autre :

-Non ! J'te jure ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle esquiva une autre gifle que la blonde avait tenté de lui envoyer et courut se réfugier dans le coin opposé de la pièce. La folle se saisit de la lampe de chevet dont la prise fut complètement arrachée.

-Prends-ça ! cria t-elle en envoyant la lampe dans la direction de la brune.

Katherine plongea au sol pour l'éviter et la lampe s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

-Attends ! Je suis pas avec Kol moi, c'est absurde !

Katherine se releva, les mains levées, telle une simple humaine que l'on tiendrait en joue avec une arme à feu. Elle aurait bien tenté de l'hypnotiser, mais la furie empestait la verveine à des kilomètres à la ronde. La blondinette revint à la charge, les poings serrés.

-Je suis sa colocataire ! Kol n'est pas là ! Il est avec sa copine justement ! Celle que... que t'as envie de tuer. Moi j'ai rien fait du tout !

Katherine avait dit ça avec tant de conviction et de désespoir que la jeune fille abandonna aussitôt l'idée d'écraser son poing contre son visage, même si son regard demeurait clairement haineux. Katherine profita de ce temps accordé pour ajouter :

-Il ne va pas tarder à revenir d'ailleurs ! Il te le dira lui-même ! Tu verras que c'est même pas moi qui ... heu... l'accapare !

L'assurance de Katherine finit de la convaincre et il fut convenu que les deux attendraient le retour de Kol dans le salon, où tout devait se régler et où la belle brune serait définitivement innocentée. Katherine prit place dans le fauteuil tandis que Mélanie -c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait- s'installa sur le long canapé. Elle s'apprêtait à poser ses pieds non déchaussés sur la table basse mais le fait que Katherine avait été contrainte de récurer cette même table la veille avec une brosse à dent et du savon de Marseille la fit réagir au quart de tour : « AH NON ! ICI, C'EST AUSSI CHEZ MOI D'ACCORD? SI TU VEUX DÉGUEULASSER LA CHAMBRE DE KOL, C'EST LA PORTE DE DROITE ! » hurla t-elle en pointant le couloir du doigt.

C'est à ce moment que Kol décida de faire son entrée dans l'appartement.

_Re-merde !_

L'intéressé devait sûrement l'avoir entendu. Katherine tenta alors de se rattraper tant bien que mal :

-Je plaisante, bien sûr ! s'exclama t-elle en mimant un rire qui sonnait abominablement faux, bonjour Kol, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Mélanie était si médusée par le comportement de Katherine qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Kol venait d'arriver. Elle se contentait d'observer la brunette avec des yeux ronds. Pour essayer de meubler le silence et attirer l'attention sur autre chose, Katherine reprit précipitamment la parole.

-Mélanie te cherchait justement, elle voulait savoir avec qui tu étais.

Katherine gigota un peu, elle venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat et avec Kol, il valait mieux faire preuve de tact !

-Je n'étais avec personne... déclara l'originel.

Il adressa un sourire aux deux femmes et Katherine flaira le mauvais coup. Il leva la main pour montrer un petit sachet :

-J'étais juste aller apporter des croissant pour cette chère Katherine.

Mélanie plissa les yeux et jeta un regard mauvais à la belle.

-Qu-hein ? balbutia cette dernière, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle était en train d'avoir une hallucination.

Mélanie croisa les bras, semblant attendre des explications.

-Écoute Mélanie, je me demande ce que tu fais là. Je t'ai bien dit que pour nous deux, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Kol d'un ton calme et raisonné.

Katherine fronça un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il avait prévu que la blonde leur rendrait visite, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait invitée, non ? Le regard de la Petrova faisait des allers-retours entre les deux.

-Car j'ai déjà une copine, ajouta finalement Kol en faisant un signe de tête vers Katherine.

La belle ouvrit les yeux si grand qu'ils menacèrent un instant de sortir de leurs orbites.

_QUOI ?_

Le regard meurtrier que Mélanie lançait à Katherine était promesse de future vengeance. Alarmée, Katherine leva les mains en signe d'innocence et s'avança vers Kol comme si elle attendait que celui-ci la soutienne dans sa manoeuvre. Mais il ne fit pas un geste et fronça légèrement les sourcils, feignant de ne pas comprendre sa détresse.

-Attends, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! dit alors Katherine à l'intention à la blonde, on n'est pas ensemble!

Kol plissa les yeux d'un air mesquin, mais Katherine jurerait que la lueur qui y brillait n'était rien d'autre que de la malice et de la défiance.

-Donc... je suis un menteur, c'est ça ?

Le ton légèrement plus bas qu'à l'accoutumé représentait une menace à lui tout seul. Katherine avait l'impression d'être coincée entre deux fossés et à choisir, elle savait parfaitement que sauter dans celui que représentait Mélanie suggérait une chute moins douloureuse.

-Hein mais... heu … non ! Pas du tout ! tenta t-elle de se rattraper.

-Tu l'as clairement sous-entendu, pourtant.

-Mais non, mais non ! Tu as mal compris, enfin si, tu as _très bien_ compris, c'est juste moi qui me suis _très mal_ exprimé !

Katherine avait l'impression d'être le chef d'un orchestre dont tous les musiciens partaient en vrille, ou encore le dramaturge d'une pièce dont les acteurs s'étaient mis à faire les pitres sur une réécriture de Phèdre. Bref, tous ses agissements étaient grotesques et sans-dessus-dessous. Alors, elle arrêta d'agiter les bras comme une femme perdue sur une île qui veut attirer l'attention d'un avion qui passe par là et décida de se taire, attendant le verdict. Il y eut un instant de parfait silence.

Puis, Mélanie passa à côté d'elle en lui donnant un puissant coup d'épaule digne d'un rugbyman, si bien que si Katherine n'avait eu qu'une seule once de résistance en moins, elle aurait vu sa propre épaule se déboiter. Heureusement, le poids des années et de l'expérience lui avaient apporté un corps robuste. La douleur fut vive mais très rapide.

-Bien, je vous laisse, déclara Mélanie d'un ton impérieux.

Le dernier regard meurtrier qu'elle envoya à Katherine lui signala que ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois qu'elle aurait affaire à elle.

La furie quitta l'appartement et Katherine soupira de soulagement dès que la porte se referma. Elle reporta son attention sur Kol, lui glissant un regard en-dessous. Celui-ci retenait un sourire, c'était évident.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Katherine ? Demanda Kol avec un sourire aimable mettant la main dans le sac pour récupérer un des croissant soi-disant destiné à Katherine.

Il commença à manger, l'air de rien.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda t-elle en faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas hausser la voix.

Katherine savait qu'il avait planifié le massacre qu'elle avait manqué de subir. La question était de savoir _pourquoi_.

-Une simple mise à l'épreuve.

Katherine le fusilla du regard.

-Ah, dit-elle, et ?

-Et bravo. Tu as réussi.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Katherine.

-Tu pensais que j'allais la tuer, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

La belle l'observa en silence, sentant une masse douloureuse se former dans sa poitrine.

-Tu... tu cherches déjà à te débarrasser de moi ?

-Bien sûr que non, Katherine, tu m'amuses bien trop pour que je fasse une telle chose.

Il leva la main comme s'il allait lui caresser la joue mais arrêta son geste au dernier moment. Il l'abaissa alors avec un sourire d'excuse.

Peu impressionnée par la démonstration d'affection que Kol s'était apprêté à feindre, Katherine arracha le sachet de ses mains et le serra contre elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de manger le dernier croissant étant donné que son estomac était noué. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le garder pour plus tard. Kol ne put retenir un sourire attendri devant les yeux inquiets et les lèvres pincées de la belle qui lui donnaient l'air d'une enfant prise en faute. Katherine fut alors bien tentée de lui raconter qu'elle avait croisé son frère au supermarché, la veille, ne serait-ce que pour lui ôter ses airs condescendants mêlés de sympathie factice. Elle se ravisa, préférant garder l'anecdote pour plus tard.

-Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à me pousser à la faute ? demanda t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

D'autant plus qu'elle se retrouvait désormais avec une humaine sur les bras qui voulait sa peau ! Kol s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une chevelure blonde. Les deux se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante et Katherine se planqua aussitôt derrière Kol. La fille n'était pas Mélanie, et pourtant, à cet instant, la brunette aurait sincèrement préféré que ce soit le cas plutôt que de voir … :

-Rebekah ? s'étonna Kol.

La belle originelle paraissait de mauvais poil. Elle devait sûrement avoir croisé l'autre furie de la même blondeur qu'elle dans les escaliers. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux et croisa les bras avec exigence.

-C'est quoi, ce cirque ?

* * *

_Des conseils ? Des avis ? À vous._


	4. Chapter 4

**On ne pactise pas avec le diable**

_Merci pour vos reviews mes ptits loups :3 Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Un instant d'inattention et c'est le drame !_

* * *

-Enfin de compte, je préfère prendre du café, déclara Rebekah.

-Et le thé ?

La blonde afficha un fin sourire mesquin.

-Tu peux le jeter.

Kol et sa soeur s'étaient tous les deux confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon pendant que Katherine se chargeait du service. Si au départ, la blonde n'approuvait pas que la pire ennemie de Niklaus joue la servante avec son jeune frère Kol, elle s'était finalement laissée séduire par l'idée. Rebekah n'avait jamais apprécié Katherine, qui s'était bien trop jouée de ses deux frères. L'imaginer se plier au moindre caprice de Kol lui était donc bien plaisante. Elle avait l'impression qu'une certaine justice était mise en oeuvre vu que Katherine se voyait rabaissée, remise dans ce que Rebekah jugeait être la place qu'elle aurait toujours dû occuper.

-Tu as fini de l'ennuyer, soeurette ? demanda Kol avec amusement.

L'épine dorsale de Rebekah se redressa d'orgueil. Affichant un air satisfait mêlé de condescendance, elle détourna le regard de son nouveau souffre-douleur qui retournait déjà en cuisine et posa les yeux sur son frère.

-N'est-elle pas là pour ça ? Nous distraire.

-Me distraire, corrigea Kol.

Rebekah fit la moue.

-Égoïste, va. Tu as intérêt de me la prêter ou je vais tout cafter à Niklaus.

Ce fut au tour de Kol d'afficher un air réprobateur.

-C'est petit, ça !

-Oh allez, juste pour qu'elle nettoie mon appartement. Une fois par semaine, c'est tout, exigea Rebekah en levant la main droite comme si elle prêtait serment.

-Je vais y réfléchir, concéda Kol tandis que sa soeur affichait déjà un air victorieux.

Quand Katherine revint avec la tasse de café, elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner dans sa barbe.

-Je préfèrerais que tu me prête à Finn.

Rebekah prit la tasse en se contentant de lui répondre par un regard noir tandis que Kol haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

-Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ?

Katherine prit le plateau désormais vide qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse et alla tranquillement le ranger dans la cuisine, laissant volontairement la question en suspens quelques instants pour mieux ménager son effet. Après quoi, elle revint dans le salon et se posta devant eux. Kol détestait quand Katherine se mettait ainsi en scène. La patience lui faisait cruellement défaut et on voyait bien à son visage hostile qu'il se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais s'il faisait ça, il retarderait davantage la réponse qui, heureusement, ne se fit plus attendre:

-Je l'ai croisé au supermarché hier.

Rebekah, ne sachant pas trop si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Kol pour vérifier sa réaction. Sa mâchoire était légèrement contracté et elle ne savait pas comment interpréter la légère lueur de son regard. Inquiétude ou colère ?

-Et ? demanda t-il sèchement.

Katherine haussa les épaules.

-Et rien.

-Tout ça pour ça, grommela Rebekah en sirotant quelques gorgées de son café.

-Il a été très poli, ajouta Katherine en appuyant sur ses mots.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la seule à être stupéfaite par ses propres paroles tandis que ses deux vis-à-vis échangeaient un regard ennuyé.

-C'est Finn, quoi, commenta Rebekah, le nez dans sa tasse.

-Il ne m'a même pas menacé ! insista Katherine en faisant un pas vers eux, l'air surprise, il ne m'a rien fait du tout! Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

-Ça tombe bien que tu l'aies rencontré, en fait, dit Kol en ignorant sa question.

Katherine referma la bouche, essayant de retirer toute stupéfaction de son visage et lança un regard interrogateur à Kol.

-Tu pourras être ma cavalière de ce soir, chez miss Canturbery. Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes au départ car mon grand frère Finn est son voisin, tu risquais de le croiser. Ce n'est plus un problème désormais.

Katherine réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de visualiser mentalement la famille Canterbury. Leur maison était aussi proche de celle d'Elena et ils avaient une fille de l'âge de Rebekah. Ça devait d'ailleurs être elle qui organisait la soirée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi seuls les deux plus jeunes Mikaelson y étaient conviés -ou avait accepté de venir, au choix. Klaus et Elijah ne participait pas vraiment à ces soirées de lycéens.

-Je peux venir, c'est vrai ?

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée. Et si Kol se donnait la peine de l'inviter, c'est qu'il savait que c'était sans risque pour elle !

o*o

Sérieusement, que s'était-elle imaginé en venant ici ? Qu'elle danserait, qu'elle engloutirait des tonnes d'alcool et de chips ou encore que Kol se comporterait comme s'ils étaient amis? Disons qu'elle avait été niaise de l'espérer. L'originel avait juste trouvé une occasion en plus pour jouer sur ses nerfs. Les ordres étaient simples. Elle ne devait rien faire ou plutôt: elle devait faire rien. Seulement regarder et remplir les verres de Kol. Le côté positif était que Rebekah ne s'acharnait pas trop contre elle. La blonde était venu la voir seulement trois fois dans la soirée pour l'ennuyer et la narguer, avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Katherine était assise dans un coin pendant que d'autres picolaient et s'agitaient en plein milieu du salon, dansaient sur les sofas et les tables. Quand un énième garçon l'invita à danser, elle en fut si furieuse que ses yeux virèrent au noir complet, semblant indiquer que son visage allait prendre sa forme monstrueuse. Le garçon eut le bon réflexe de se détourner et partir aussitôt. Le visage de Katherine reprit une allure normale tandis que Kol vint vers elle avec un sourire joueur. Il déplaça une chaise pour la mettre à côté de Katherine et s'installa.

-Si j'avais su que la soirée se passerait comme ça... siffla t-elle

-Et comment est ta soirée ?

Le léger ton menaçant qu'elle crut percevoir la poussa à feindre l'enthousiasme.

-Fort bonne !

Sa prestation d'actrice fut si lamentable que Kol éclata d'un grand rire.

-Tu es la femme la plus amusante que je n'ai jamais rencontré, dit-il, au comble de l'amusement.

-Et toi le plus grand connard que j'ai jamais rencontré. Juste après ton frère.

Katherine se tendit légèrement en se rendant compte des mots qu'elle avait prononcé si spontanément et avec tant d'insolence. Heureusement pour elle, l'originel éclata à nouveau de rire. Il aimait les moments où Katherine laissait entrapercevoir toute cette rage qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir en elle. Il avait beau essayer de l'intimider, il devait avouer que le sale caractère de Katherine participait à son charme.

-Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux rentrer.

Kol lui désigna la sortie d'un signe de la main et la belle se demanda un instant si cette proposition n'était pas empoisonnée. Il n'allait pas la laisser échapper à l'ennui aussi facilement, si? Si. Son regard moqueur n'abritait aucune perfidie, et si Katherine ne comprenait pas sa manière de fonctionner, elle savait néanmoins reconnaître les moments où il était sincère. Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle savait qu'il attendait un signe de reconnaissance de sa part mais elle ne fit rien et quitta l'endroit sans un regard pour lui.

Vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur la voiture de Kol pour la ramener, elle serait contrainte de faire le chemin à pied. Plutôt que d'user de la vitesse vampirique, elle prit son temps. L'air frais du dehors lui apportait un peu de réconfort.

-Alors, il paraît que tu aimes bien ennuyer ma soeur, toi ?

Katherine se retourna pour regarder la fille qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Jolie, blonde, le visage hostile et l'air renfrogné, Katherine fit immédiatement le rapprochement entre cette fille et l'autre furie nommée Mélanie. À la différence que la personne qui lui faisait face était un vampire. Pourquoi fallait-il que que la seule fille avec qui Katherine avait de sérieux problèmes ait une soeur vampire ? D'autant plus qu'elle était accompagnée par deux hommes que Katherine analysa également comme de la même espèce.

_Je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir autant de poisse_.

La brunette recula prudemment d'un pas en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-Comment ça ?

Si Katherine osait se défendre et que Kol l'apprenait, il la livrerait à Klaus sans regret et sans hésitation. C'était les closes du pacte et elle était prévenue. Mais si les coups d'un humain n'avait pas si grand effet sur elle, supporter les attaques d'un vampire serait une autre paire de manches.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un combat de femme, ricana un des homme en s'avançant pour se poster à la gauche de la brunette.

Il avait les cheveux de jais et de beaux yeux bleus limpides. Son nez légèrement retroussé et le regard admiratif qu'il leur lançait lui donnait un air d'adolescent alors qu'il semblait plutôt approcher la trentaine. L'autre homme avait à peu près le même âge, les cheveux de couleur miel et des yeux sombres, presque noir, encadrant son visage et durcissant ses traits.

Katherine analysa rapidement la situation. Les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face était des vampires mais elle était probablement plus âgée qu'eux. Si elle prenait la fuite, non seulement elle leur échapperait, mais en plus, elle pourrait retourner à la fête pour prévenir Kol afin qu'il leur règle leur compte. Elle pourrait ainsi montrer à l'originel que même si elle rechignait à la tâche de temps en temps, elle savait être obéissante... il se montrerait donc certainement plus clément avec elle à l'avenir. Et ce fut tout un engrenage qui s'enclencha dans l'esprit de Katherine pour lui écrire une histoire merveilleuse dont la fin ressemblait à ces _happy end_ de film en noir et blanc typiquement américain avec un Kol rongé par la culpabilité, lui rendant sa liberté en la priant de lui pardonner ses méfaits. Oui, Katherine avait une imagination débordante parfois, mais en s'y perdant, elle avait oublié un léger détail : les trois personnes la cerclaient presque, rendant la fuite compliquée. Et même si les garçons ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre part à la bataille, ils ne la laisseraient probablement pas s'échapper.

-Fais pas l'innocente ! grinça la blonde.

L'homme aux cheveux clairs se rapprocha.

-Attends... dit-il à la fille.

-Quoi, William ?

Katherine songea que la meilleur fuite serait de prendre le chemin opposé au dénommé William, vu que l'autre vampire était un peu plus en retrait. Celui qui avait interpelé la blonde regardait Katherine en plissant les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler d'une personne qu'il avait déjà croisé longtemps auparavant. Son visage s'éclaira alors soudainement, comme s'il avait réussi à atteindre le souvenir qu'il recherchait mentalement.

-C'est le sosie. Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Katherine fut soudainement prise de nausée en réalisant que ses vis-à-vis n'étaient en fait rien d'autre que des... hybrides. Elle profita de leur hésitation pour faire un pas de côté, déglutissant de travers.

-C'est pas le sosie, lui fit remarquer la fille en reniflant avec dédain, cette nana est un vampire.

Bref moment de réflexion, puis...

-C'est la Petrova ! C'est Katherine les gars !

Impulsion. Adrénaline. Katherine n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser combien elle était terrorisée tant sa réaction fut rapide et irréfléchie. Poussée par le seul instinct, elle se propulsa dans l'espace le plus large et courut à la vitesse du son.

-Chope-la, Jack !

Elle sentit un bras la retenir et elle se retira d'un coup sec, tentant de reprendre sa course. Mais Jack l'avait déstabilisée et ralentie, ce qui avait permis aux autres de la rattraper. La pauvre femme se retrouva tirée en arrière par la fille qui lui avait attrapé les cheveux -plus de doute, elle avait bien un lien de parenté avec Mélanie.

-Ouch-ah ! cria Katherine en se tenant la tête pour essayer de se libérer de sa poigne, laissez-moi tranquille !

La fille éclata de rire et délaissa sa tignasse pour laisser le soin à Jack de lui tordre le bras. Katherine tomba au sol en criant de douleur et fut alors trainée derrière eux comme un vulgaire sac. Elle pourrait se battre contre eux et leur arracher la tête mais... si Kol mettait le nez dehors et qu'il l'apercevait, il la livrerait lui-même à Klaus, ce qui reviendrait au même ! Elle devait trouver un moyen de leur échapper sans en arriver aux mains. Elle se redressa rapidement et tira brusquement dans le sens opposé, mettant toute sa force pour se jeter en arrière. Parvenant à s'extraire de leur prise, Katherine se remit à courir mais son poignet fut retenue. Dans une manoeuvre désespérée, elle décida d'appeler à l'aide.

-KOL !

-TAIS-TOI ! cria la fille

Soudain, elle ressentit une douleur déchirante lui lacérer l'épaule et réalisa que l'un de ses attaquants venait de la mordre violemment. Elle laissa échapper un long cri strident qui mourut dans sa gorge pour laisser place à des sanglots et lamentations:

-NON ! Non, non, non, nooon !

Elle n'avait pas été assez habile, pas assez maligne. Et voilà qu'elle venait de subir la morsure fatale d'un hybride ! Tout ça, c'était la faute de Kol. Son seul remède était Klaus, désormais. Et elle aurait beau le supplier, se rouler par terre devant lui, il la laisserait mourir sans le moindre regret. Tous ces efforts, toute cette lutte, cinq cent ans de fuite pour en arriver là...

-MAUDIT SOIS-TU, KOL ! hurla t-elle tandis qu'on l'attrapait par la gorge.

Elle trébucha sous la force mise en oeuvre pour la faire ployer. Mais cela fut inutile car elle ne luttait déjà plus.

Soudain, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Son bras fut relâché et elle releva la tête pour voir William se faire arracher le coeur. Puis il y eut un autre craquement. Et encore un autre. En moins d'une secondes, c'était trois cadavres qui gisaient à côté de Katherine.

-Kol ? geignit-elle en jetant des regards désespérés autour d'elle.

Ses yeux baignés de larmes n'arrivaient pas à voir clairement son sauveur, mais elle finit par en reconnaitre la silhouette...

-Je m'appelle Finn, corrigea l'originel d'une voix douce en posant un genou au sol.

Katherine déglutit et leva la main vers son propre cou, arrêtant ses doigts à quelques centimètres de la morsure, n'osant pas la toucher.

-Oui, je sais, pleura t-elle.

-Katherine ! entendit-elle crier.

Plus loin, trois jeune rassemblés sur le perron des Canterbury se battant pour une bouteille de vodka furent projetés sur le côté par Kol qui courut se précipiter vers la brunette. Il rejoint son frère et se pencha vers la belle, attrapant son poignet pour l'écarter de la blessure et mieux évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Finn se mit debout.

-Morsure d'hybride, elle ne passera pas la nuit.

-La ferme, Finn !

Le plus âgé ne releva pas. Katherine, toujours au sol, observait les deux frères avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Kol enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever et elle se laissa faire docilement.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Kol ?

-Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupe! Laisse-nous.

Katherine adressa un regard suppliant à Finn pour qu'il désobéisse et prenne son parti. À eux deux, peut-être qu'ils pourraient convaincre Klaus de céder un peu de sang. Peut-être y avait-il une chance d'élaborer un plan! Kol exerça une pression plus forte sur sa taille pour la forcer à avancer et Katherine fit un geste de la main vers l'autre originel, telle une supplique silencieuse à laquelle Finn répondit par un regard navré avant de tourner les talons et les laisser. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: elle était perdue.

o*o

Après avoir déposé à la va-vite Katherine sur son propre lit, Kol s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu, idiote ! Pourquoi tu ne les as pas tué ?! rugit-il sans même la regarder.

Il continuait de tourner en rond tel une bête en cage, furieux contre lui-même car il se sentait responsable, furieux contre Katherine aussi, et frustré de ne pas avoir de solution.

-Tu m'as ordonné de ne pas le faire... tu m'as dit...

-Tais-toi.

Katherine renifla et retira son débardeur qui la gênait atrocement, la bretelle frottant contre la plaie chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Fort heureusement, son soutien-gorge noir n'en possédait pas, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de s'en débarrasser. De toute façon, le moindre geste augmentait sa douleur à l'épaule. Elle s'allongea ensuite.

Katherine ne s'était jamais dévêtue devant Kol car elle avait toujours estimé qu'il ne méritait pas de se rincer l'oeil. Mais au vu des circonstances, ça n'avait plus grande importance.

-C'est ta faute, Kol. Tu avais promis que tu me protégerais de Klaus. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me faire de mal... et tu m'as envoyé à la mort.

C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. D'abord il lui avait interdit de se défendre, ensuite il l'amenait à cette maudite fête, puis il lui avait lui-même proposé de partir sans prendre la peine de la raccompagner... il l'avait réellement envoyé à la mort. Kol tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, le visage inquiet et incertain.

-C'est faux...

Katherine ferma les yeux en déglutissant.

-Tu sais que je dis la vérité.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, prenant le visage de la belle entre ses mains comme pour la forcer à le regarder. Katherine rouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir les traits de Kol durcis par la détermination. Alors... il n'allait pas la laisser tomber ?

-Il y a un remède, dit-il, il y a forcément un remède Katherine !

Katherine écarquilla un bref instant les yeux. Kol ne savait pas que Klaus était la clé, il n'avait jamais su. Elle eut un rire amère, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Oui, il y en a un, dit-elle en reniflant, et c'est le sang de ton frère. Klaus.

Kol resta un instant silencieux, stupéfait de sa réponse. Il s'était attendu à une situation désespérée, sans issue. La morsure du loup-garou était réputée pour être fatale et aucun remède n'était connu... du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Kol ferma un instant les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Il laissa doucement son visage tomber contre celui de Katherine, appuyant son front contre le sien, ses traits se détendant petit à petit. Un sourire furtif prit même place sur ses lèvres en raison du soulagement qu'il ressentait. Un soulagement que la belle ne partageait pas.

-Jamais il ne te laissera en prendre, se lamenta t-elle.

Kol redressa le visage et son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait été sincèrement effrayé à l'idée de perdre Katherine. C'était maintenant, alors qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son coeur s'alléger d'un poids, qu'il s'en rendait compte... Mais c'était un soucis dont il se préoccuperait plus tard. Pour l'heure, il avait une demoiselle en détresse à sauver et même si ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de jouer les héros, au moins, ça changerait un peu de son habituel rôle de bourreau.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui demander son avis.

L'originel se leva tandis que Katherine lui lançait un regard plein d'espoir. L'assurance de Kol réussit à la convaincre que, peut-être, tout n'était pas encore perdu. Et elle décida d'y croire.

À peine eut-elle cligné des yeux que Kol avait déjà disparu.

_Je suppose que c'est le moment ou je suis censée commencer à prier,_ songea t-elle en reniflant légèrement.

o*o

Kol se déplaçait à la vitesse du son vers le manoir dans lequel Klaus résidait. À une telle heure, il devait probablement être en train de se reposer, ou peut-être de peindre. Kol passa les grilles à vitesse vampirique puis s'arrêta juste devant la porte du manoir, il attrapa la poignée et la fit tourner: la porte était ouverte. Il entra alors dans la demeure et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire, tout était silencieux et sombre. Toutefois, son ouï fine lui permit d'entendre le léger bruit qu'il y avait à l'étage. Klaus était bel et bien réveillé. Kol monta les marches quatre à quatre et alla directement toquer à la chambre de son frère. Il entra sans même attendre la réponse et put constater, comme il l'avait pressenti, que Klaus était bel et bien en train d'achever une énième nature morte.

-Salut, dit le jeune frère en s'approchant, l'air de rien.

-Tiens, Kol, répondit Klaus en figeant son bras tenant le pinceau, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Klaus lui envoya un regard entendu. Si son frère qui ne lui rendait quasiment jamais visite était là, c'est qu'il devait avoir un service à lui demander. Il était curieux de savoir ce que ça pouvait être. Kol n'apporta aucune réponse à l'interrogation de Klaus et s'approcha de lui sans rien dire. Le plus vieux plissa alors les yeux avec méfiance. Le silence de Kol lui paraissait étrange, vu que son frère était plutôt quelqu'un de direct...

Il avait été à deux doigts d'anticiper le coup, mais cela n'arrivera pas. À peine eut-il fait un mouvement que le plus jeune avait déjà bloqué ses bras par derrière et planté ses crocs dans sa gorge.

-Bordel ! cria Klaus en se propulsant vers l'arrière, écrasant Kol contre le mur.

Mais celui-ci le mordait toujours, stockant son sang dans sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kol ?! rugit-il

Il ne reçut pas de réponse et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écraser de nouveau Kol, en un clin d'oeil, il fut relâché. Kol avait décampé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Klaus se rua par la fenêtre désormais ouverte pour scruter l'horizon vers lequel son frère s'était élancé, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

o*o

Katherine attendait, les yeux clos sous la douleur, les joues encore mouillées des larmes qu'elle avait versé, priant pour que Kol ait effectivement trouvé un moyen de s'emparer du sang de Klaus. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin de se morfondre longtemps. En quinze minutes à peine, il était déjà de retour, entrant dans la pièce. Et quand elle le vit s'approcher avec son regard sauvage, sa bouche colorée du sang d'autrui et qu'il pencha son visage vers le sien, elle comprit aussitôt. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et Katherine ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir le flot de sang que Kol y déversa, le buvant avec avidité. Dès qu'elle ingurgita la dernière goutte, elle relâcha ses lèvres en soupirant de bien-être tandis que sa douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'épaule disparaissait progressivement. Prenant quelques légères inspirations apaisées, les yeux clos, elle passa lentement la langue sur le menton de l'originel, nettoyant le sang dont il était imprégné. Puis elle traça une ligne verticale pour atteindre ses lèvres, les léchant doucement. Elle recula ensuite le visage avec lenteur en murmurant un léger : « Merci ».

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour lui adresser un faible sourire et et les écarquilla de choc en rencontrant le regard qu'il portait sur elle. Il s'était transformé en l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était un regard noir, brûlant d'un désir violent et bestiale. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de se jeter sur elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau. Et à ce moment précis, Katherine mourrait d'envie qu'il le fasse. Mais il ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à se regarder, leurs souffles se mêlant sans que l'infime espace entre leurs lèvres ne s'annule, au grand désespoir de la belle, qui se retenait de faire le premier pas. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, elle voulait que ce soit lui. Pourquoi se retenait-il ? Il le voulait autant qu'elle, son regard ne trompait pas. Et pourtant, il se leva, souriant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si Katherine n'avait pas frôlé la mort. Comme s'il ne venait pas de courir comme un dégénéré pour la sauver. Comme si elle le laissait de glace.

-Ravi que tu sois guérie, lança t-il, l'air de rien, profitant pour parcourir son corps du regard sans la moindre gêne.

Il s'éloigna tandis que Katherine se redressait sur les coudes, les yeux écarquillés de choc, de frustration et surtout de colère. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ressenti ce genre de chose pour l'originel qui, aussi attirant soit-il, ne méritait certainement pas qu'elle le désire l'espace d'une seconde. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Katherine essayait toutefois de se rassurer en se disant que c'était certainement le coup de l'émotion, du soulagement d'avoir été sauvée, et tout ça... Non, elle n'avait réellement voulu que Kol l'embrasse. Bien sûr que non.

Arrivé au pas de la porte, Kol lui jeta un coup d'oeil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage devant son expression. Il fit un geste de la main vers elle, ce qu'il faisait souvent quand il s'apprêtait à donner un ordre.

-Tu restes ici et tu te reposes, d'accord ?

Question rhétorique. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord, elle devait lui obéir.

-Je te vois demain, acheva t-il en quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte, Katherine roula sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller et hurla à plein poumons.

* * *

_Bon ça va, c'était pas trop méchant, elle s'en est sortie notre jolie Katherine x) Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle a fini d'en voir, malheureusement._

_Vos avis ?_


End file.
